User blog:Linathan/Spotlights: Table of Contents (Units, Squads, and More!)
Updated: April 8, 2015 at 22:18 EDT Updates The Spotlights for the Six Heroes series are finally finished! Check out the Six Heroes tab in my Unit Spotlights to read them! With those done, I will start working on spotlights for the Disciples of the Gods batch. When those are finished, I will start taking requests. I already have Nick, Hadaron, and Vanberk on my request list so I will start on those first. With the Achievement System nearing Global in the April Updates (subject set to change), I will prepare a Squad Spotlight on how to clear Imp Parades faster. I'm looking to release that over the weekend. With Trial EX: The Green Menace out in Global, I made a Squad Spotlight specifically for that Trial. Check it out! Once again, thank you all for the support! Summary Since I have been making multiple blog posts about certain units and squads, I decided to make this blog post to make it easier for people to navigate through my Unit and Squad Spotlights. Take a look! I will be updating this blog post after each Spotlight I do. This is so you don't have to scramble through my old blog posts. If you have Units in mind that you want me to analyze, feel free to drop them in the comments below! I currently take requests from Global and Japan. Of course, if you have any questions, you can comment down below too! Latest Spotlights Recent Unit Spotlights (April 2015): *Cardes the Malevolent *Nice Burny *Thief God Zelnite *Zevalhua the Supreme *Flame Legend Vargas *Beast God Afla Dilith *Light Legend Atro *Dark Legend Magress *Brimstone Emperor Alpha Most Recent Squad Spotlight: Trial EX - The Green Menace Most Recent Game Mechanic: BB Regeneration Explained ''' '''Planned Unit Spotlights: *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Frolic Emperor Kira *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Fei and Fang Unit Requests: *Raging Nick *Netherking Hadaron *Pyre Aegis Vanberk *蒼剣の双神騎クルト (7* Kurt) Notes: *Unit Requests generally take priority over Planned Unit Spotlights depending on the situation. They typically migrate to Planned Unit Spotlights shortly after if all Spotlights are created as planned. *Some Unit Series and Units are marked as (JP) as they are currently only available in Brave Frontier Japan. *I won't accept requests of Japan units that were imported from other versions (i.e. Xenon & Estia from Global to Japan). This is due to their possible 6* forms confirmed from Gumi's livestreams. *All Spotlights are based on my personal opinion. Other people may have different opinions on how I analyze these units. Unit Spotlights Rare Summon Sphere Founders= * Thief God Zelnite |-| The Disciples of the Gods= * Brimstone Emperor Alpha |-| Soul Bound Saga= * Cyclopean Ultor * Boltdrive Zedus |-| Vocaloid= * Crescendo Megurine Luka Vortex Elemental Heroes= * Courageous Heart Alma |-| Witch of the Abyss= * Execrated Fei |-| Phantom of the Kill (JP)= * ティルフィング (Tyrfing) * レーヴァテイン (Lævateinn) Other Six Heroes= * Flame Legend Vargas * Ice Legend Selena * Earth Legend Lance * Thunder Legend Eze * Light Legend Atro * Dark Legend Magress |-| Four Fallen Gods= *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Zevalhua the Supreme *Beast God Afla Dilith (JP) |-| Characters= * Blind Justice Tesla |-| Other= * Nice Burny Squad Spotlights Trials= * Trial 003 * Trial X2 * Trial EX - The Green Menace |-| Parades= * Metal Parade! |-| Other= * Tilith BB/SBB Spam * The Best Squads in the History of Brave Frontier (April Fools Special) Game Mechanics *BB Regeneration Explained Category:Blog posts